universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Argentine Republic
New Esqueal (Oficially the Republic Of New Esqueal) General Overview Hola!,or "Hello" in English,you are visiting the oficial page of New Esqueal,we are a Democratic Republic located in Southern South America (Patagonia). We are a newly formed nation,and currently we're building our capital,expect this page to change in the next months.Now we're going to see the current information of the country (listed below) Location,Geography and Resources New Esqueal is located in the Southern Tip of South America,from Buenos Aires to Ushuahia,the highest point in the country is Aconcagua,at 6.962 Meters it's the highest point outside Asia and 2nd in the world so far.The lowest point is Laguna Del Carbon,in Santa Cruz at -108 Meters.Laguna del Carbon also poses an paleonteological interest. New Esqueal's Resources are varied,the main economical source in the east is Ganadery,followed by the Oil & Natural Gas industry,in the West and Capital Region Tourism,Minery,Ganadery,Agriculture and Fishing are the main economical activities.In the Central Meseta,where rainfall is lower than 300mm/year Ganadery and Minery (Principaly Uranium and Iron) are dominant.In the Pampas,where rain is more than 1000/mm year Agriculture and Ganadery are obviously dominant.In Mendoza Province and some parts on the West Region vineries are important,producing excellent quality wine. Population and Cities Esquel (Village) 67,442 Rural Population: 1,000 (Estimated) Rawson: 800 (Estimated) San Carlos de Bariloche:112.887 Comodoro Rivadavia:173.300 El Maiten:3.782 Total Population:31,281,996 Patagonia (Chilean-Argentinian) :2,410,804 (1,3 hab/km²) Buenos Aires (Province) 15,625,084 (50,7 hab/km²) Buenos Aires (City) 13,176,866 Goverment New Esqueal is a Federal Presidential Representative Democratic Republic. Current President: Martiz De La Hoz Vice-President: Pumpia Haro Minister of Technology: Hugo Verdugo Minister of Education and Well-Being: Juana Randazzo Minister of Transport and Infrastructure:Hernan Mekaria Chief of Army: Justo Jose Urquiza Minister of Treasury: Sarmiento Minister of Agriculture:Hay Seed Minister of State:Andy Minister of Housing and Social Development:Joaquin (Please note that this is going to change) Principal Political Parties Frente Para la Liberacion de Nueva Esqueal (FPLNE) Union Civica Radical Partido Politico de La Poblacion Partido Nacional Culture New Esqueal offers a variety of cultures,Spanish,French,Italian,even Native! As i said,Esquealian culture is mixed from these up there,and expect a variety of lenguages,traditions,etc in the country Economy We have assess to the Strait of Megallan,a strait that was used 200 years ago as a connector from the Pacific to the Atlantic,howewer this strait has become almost useless due to the Nicaragua Canal. Our economy is mainly driven by Tourism,Agriculture,Ganadery and Lumbery,which the first is the most important and takes most space in the economic chart. Current Currency: New Esquealian Peso (NEP$) National Treasury: 53,823.22 Millon NEP$ GDP/c: I Dunno GDP Nominal: I Dunno Currency Forms (Coins) 1 Centavo Coin 5 Centavos Coin 10 Centavos Coin 25 Centavos Coin 50 Centavos Coin 1 Peso Coin 2 Pesos Coin Currency Forms (Bills) 2 Pesos Bill 5 Pesos Bill 10 Pesos Bill 20 Pesos Bill 50 Pesos Bill 100 Pesos Bill Foreign Relations Wars At Peace. Alliances France (Brickguy) Trades Iran (NPC) New Esquealian Motto Our Motto is "En Union Y Libertad" which translates in English as "In Unity and Freedom" Anthem The Esquealian National Anthem is the RL Argentinian National Anthem,which is found Here Military Our Military Is Fairly Sized,here are the details: Soldiers: 30,000 (With Another 5,700 in Reserve) Tanks:165 Tanks And 33 VCLC TAM Modernizado Interdefensa.jpg|TAM Tank,the main tank in the NEQ Army. A-4AR_Fightinghawk_2010.jpg|A4AR Fightinghawk Galil.jpg|IMI Galil FARA_83.jpg|FARA83 ia-5820pucara20jmb_jpg.jpg|Pucara AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|Steyr AUG M16A2_2.jpg|M16 bart16_jpg.jpg|CITER L-33 155mm L1A1_DM-ST-91-12005.jpg|FN FAL,The most used rifle in the New Esquealian Army. DSC04268.jpg|MARA400 Planes:70 (Pucara airplanes) and 34 Bombers Navy : 11 Espora Class Submarines and 14 Almirante Brown destroyers,12 Frigates and 20 Patrol Boats. Special:80 Condor II,1 Alacran I (Prototype) End This is our current information,but PLEASE rebember that this will be updated Category:EOEP2 Category:Esqueal